


Grocery Shopping and- OH CRAP I’M BROKE

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Grocery Shopping, No Proofreading We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Really poorly written Kirihina because I’m tired from spending 5 hours on a story yesterday. They go shopping and Hina buys a crap ton of donuts which Kyouko pays for.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 9





	Grocery Shopping and- OH CRAP I’M BROKE

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad I’m so sorry

“Hina, are you ready to leave?” Kyouko asked, pulling on her gloves, covering the burn scars on hands. 

“Sure am!” Hina said excitedly, pulling on her red jacket, the sleeve still torn from when Genocide Jill had attacked her.

“Then let’s go,” Kyouko said, letting her girlfriend grab her gloved hand.

They made their way to the store, quietly chatting along the way. White vapor snaked out of their mouths, the cold air surrounding them. They huddled close together, keeping each other warm.

The store was one of the few still managing to stay open after The Despair. It was a large grocery store, run by some members of the Future Foundation.

Kyouko grabbed a cart, and Hina grabbed onto the side.

“Try not to bankrupt me please, Hina,” Kyouko said, making a rare joke. It earned her a smile from her brown haired love.

Hina giggled, placing some bread in the cart. And then some bagels. And then many, many, MANY, donuts. And then some more stuff.

_ So much for not bankrupting me. _

Kyouko didn’t have the heart to tell Hina to put her donuts back. Hina really loved her donuts. Probably loved them more than she loved Kyouko.

Kyouko sighed as Hina placed some more of us and candy into the basket. She could practically hear her bank account screaming.

Kyouko pushed the cart around, watching as Hina placed more stuff inside of it. Kyouko attempted to stop her, but decided she didn’t have the heart to put Hina’s stuff back. 

The cart was almost completely full after 45 minutes. 

“Hina, you’re going to have to stop putting stuff in the cart now,” Kyouko said quietly. 

“Okay Kiri! I can help you pay if you need me to. Most of it is for me anyways,” Hina offered sweetly.

“That’s alright Hina.” In truth, she really wanted Hina to help pay, but she thought it would be nice if she paid for Hina’s donuts.

“Then prepare to get paid back in cuddles!” Hina declared.

Kyouko smiled at her, pushing the cart towards the check out area. 

_ $350 _

_ Three hundred and fifty goddam dollars. _

_ That’s fine. That’s okay. It’s donuts for Hina. It’s for Hina. $350 for Hina. It’s for your beautiful, amazing, wonderful girlfriend who loves you and those donuts very much. It’s okay. _

“Thanks Kyouko!” Hina thanked her. Her heart fluttered a little.

_ $350 dollars in donuts and candy. _

They walked home the same as before, huddled close, holding hands. They cuddled for the rest of the night, Hina occasionally bringing out some donuts or candy.


End file.
